Cries For Help
by 686pop
Summary: Prequel to To Late. Can be read as a standalone. Wally is abused by his dad after his mom left. He finds comfort in his friends. Abuse and some Fluff.


**All Rights to DC except for my characters**

Wally, Kit: 4

Ava, Willow: 3

* * *

Rudolph West stopped being a good person a long time ago. Although his sister could never see it his wife very well could. Mary was planning on leaving Rudolph when she found out about Wally and reluctantly stayed. In the back of her mind, she always loathed her son for that but pushed it aside to care for him. Rudolph only ever hit Mary at first, Wally was just an annoyance that got in his drunken way. A few months or so after Wally was born Rudolph had an affair resulting in Ava and Willow. Mary found out and she and the girls' mother decided that Wally should know his sisters, but never who they were. Thus the tradition of going to the park every Saturday began.

Wally, Willow, and Ava were playing some form of soccer together while Mary stood off to the side and watched, it was her week. Her phone went off and she saw it was Rudolph so she picked up. Turning away from the kids so that they wouldn't be able to see her expression. Wally accidentally kicked the ball into a small woodsy area. Running over to get it the small boy noticed a little black kitten and slowly advanced towards it. Ava and Willow were paying more attention to the play set now and didn't seem to notice Wally at all. The kitten ran farther into the wooded area and Wally followed. Going along a small dear path and into a clearing not too deep into it but deep enough he was out of sight. Wally sat down on the ground and stared at the kitten. Suddenly the small creature turned into a little girl with black hair and green eyes. She had a purple crescent moon on her forehead and was wearing clothes that were a few sizes too big and muddy. Wally was shocked for a minute but quickly caught his bearings.

"I'm Wallace but call me Wally." he said outstretching a hand, giving her a smile.

"I'm Katherine, but I don't like it." she said taking his hand and returning the smile.

"How about Kit?" Wally asked after mulling it over.

"I love it!" Kit said, "You don't think I look weird?"

"I think you're awesome! And I love your mark!" Wally exclaimed.

"Thanks." Kit said happily.

"Want to meet my friends?" he asked.

"Yeah!" she said. They both exited the woods and ran over to where the twins were playing.

"Willow, Ava, this is Kit!" Wally introduced.

"Hi," Willow said.

"Hey," Ava said.

"Nice to meet you guys." Kit said. Mary walked over and smiled at them getting down to the kids level.

"Who's your new friend?" Mary asked Wally.

"I'm Kit." she said shyly.

"Where are your parents?" Mary asked.

"I ran away." Kit said.

"Why'd you do that sweetheart?" she asked.

"My mommy and daddy scare me." Kit confessed. Mary smiled warmly at the young girl.

"Why don't we go get you some clothes that fit and a bath?" Mary suggested.

"Okay." Kit said.

"Come on small children," Mary said. All four kids followed closely behind as they headed towards the West household. Kit stopped on the edge of the driveway. Mary nodded for the other three toddlers to go to the door and looked at Kit.

"Is something wrong?" she asked. Kit pointed next door.

"That's my new house," she said. Mary looked and sighed.

"Well once we get you cleaned up I'll talk to your parents. You are far too young to be on your own," she said rubbing her thumb on Kit's nose and making her giggle.

"Let's get you cleaned up, no ones going to hurt you, alright?" Mary said as the toddler followed her into the house hand in hand.

After a bath and finding some clothes of Wally's that fit the young girl, if not slightly big, they walked next door. Mary knocked and a man who had brown hair and eyes answered the door.

"Hi, I think I found your daughter." she said motioning towards the little girl who was holding on to her hand like a lifeline.

"We've been so worried." the man said dropping to his knees and reaching for the girl. She backed away instantly.

"I'm your new neighbor Mary West by the way," Mary said.

"Josh Hastings." he introduced.

"Well, Josh your daughter said that she's scared of you," Mary said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry about that. I lost my temper and I yelled, no big deal." Josh said.

"Alright well I'm next door if you need anything," she said. Kit knew she had to let go as she reluctantly stepped inside her house.

* * *

Wally was playing dinosaurs with the twins when Mary got back.

"Can Kit come play again?" Wally asked.

"I think that's a great idea Walls," Mary said with a small smile. They heard a car honk and Wally frowned.

"See you next week," Willow said sadly.

"We should do this more," Ava said looking at Mary.

"Agreed, but for now. It's time to go." Mary said. After the girls had left she sat down next to her son.

"When daddy gets home where do we go?" Mary asked.

"Our room," Wally said.

"One of these days, you and I are going to get out of here." she promised kissing her sons head.

"You promise?" Wally asked.

"I more than promise, I pinky promise," Mary said.

"Pinky promise?" Wally asked.

"It's the strongest kind of promise, it can not be broken. Here stick out your pinky like so." Mary said showing him. The intertwined pinkies and shook them.

"I love you." she said softly kissing the boys nose and causing giggles.

"I love you too mommy," Wally said climbing in his mothers lap as they continued to play with the dinosaurs.

Wally hid in his room with the door locked as the shouts rang out. This was a normal occurrence for them. Suddenly Wally heard small scratches at his window. Turning in confusion he stood on his toy box that was placed under his window and peered out at Kit who was in kitten form. Wally grinned and opened the window, not a single child lock existed in their house. Kit climbed in and hopped down to the floor turning back into a small child. She looked different from earlier, light bruises on her arms, a black eye forming, some new cuts, and a sprang wrist.

"Your parents too?" she grimaced at the sound of the adults yelling. Wally nodded.

"How do you turn into a cat?" he asked.

"You can't?" Kit asked cocking her head in confusion.

"People can't do that." Wally laughed.

"Oh." Kit said.

"I think it makes you really cool." he said.

"Thanks!" Kit said.

"Shouldn't you be at home?" Wally asked.

"Yeah." she said quietly.

"You can stay a little longer!" he offered.

"My parents are going to check on me." Kit pouted getting up and turning back into a cat. Quickly exiting the window and climbing down the tree. Wally closed the window before climbing into bed and falling asleep.


End file.
